take your time
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Summary: Jcori Fic, O2L attend Ricky's end of year collage party.


Disclaimer; I do not own O2L nore any of the people in it, this is just a small Jcori (JC/Justin and Ricardo) fic that was in my head and now its here so if you don't like I suggest you avert your eyeballs now. Thankyou. Enjoy:)

-

Ricardo has no idea what he's doing at Ricky's big end of year Collage bash,a collage he doesn't even go to he might add but he promised seeing as it was a big deal that ricky wanted all his best friends to be their. The party's in full swing, Everyone, including his best friends, thanks to some laced cocktails, is either completely drunk, stoned, or well on their way to those states.

Everyone, of course, except Ricardo. Because apparently he got stuck being there stupid ride home.

He checks his phone and decides that two hours is long enough and they can all get a taxi back. Just as he's about to get up, someone walking past him trips over his own feet and lands in Ricardo's lap.

"Oof," Jc grunts out as he lands, and then he laughs as he almost slides off of Ricardo's legs. Ricardo catches him, and after a bit of flailing, Jc settles sideways on His thighs. "Good save, dude! That would have hurt. Or maybe not, because I am feeling no pain right now. Tequila is awesome, man. I can't feel my face." Jc pokes at his cheek a couple of times and then grins down at Ricardo.

Ricardo waits for Jc to get up. He doesn't. He just stares a bit blearily at Ricardo. Ricardo's about to help get him off his lap when Jc says, " Wow. You're really pretty."

Ricardo frowns a 's been called a lot of things, but he's quite certain pretty was never one of them.

"Hey, hey, none of that," Jc says, running his finger between Ricardo's eyebrows, trying to smooth out his expression. "It's not an insult! Dudes can be pretty. Ask Brad Pitt. It's just, you've got these really fine features." Jc runs his finger down Ricardo's nose. "And those awesome dark coloured eyes. Like seriously, dude. What colour are they anyway?" Jc leans in and squints at them. "They're light brown in the middle, maybe is that a bit of yellow? and dark brown, all at the same time. It's wild, man. And then your mouth. It's just so kissable, but no one ever says they want to kiss me."

He doesn't believe what he's hearing, he reads a lot of Jc's YouTube comments and some are just thirsty,some even want his babies so that can't be true

"No one that counts anyway" when Ricardo's head snaps up at the comment Jc's frowning at the couch like it personally offended him.

Ricardo can hear the loneliness in Justin's voice,and he kind of hates it. So he leans up and brushes his lips against Jc's.

JC freezes and then blinks rapidly a few times. "Did you just..?"

"Yeah," Ricardo replies face heating up.

"Could you. Um. Again?" Jc asks, his cheeks tinting pink.

Instead of answering, Ricardo leans in and kisses Jc again – a longer, firmer press of lips. This time, Jc returns it. Cautiously at first seeing has never kissed a guy before, but soon he returns with greater confidence and enthusiasm. When Ricardo pulls back this time, Jc's hand fists in his shirt and he makes a sad sound in the back of his throat. Ricardo kisses him again, slotting their lips together. He brings one hand to the back of Jc's neck, fingers making slow circles on the sensitive skin. Jc shudders and squirms closer. Ricardo steadies him with a hand on his hip.

As they continue trading soft, gentle kisses, Jc's free hand comes up to Ricardo's face, his fingers stroking tentatively along His best friends jaw. It feels really good and Ricardo can't stop the quiet happy sound he makes. He feels Jc's smile against his lips. Ricardo sucks lightly on Jc's lower lip and Jc moans softly while his heart rate skyrockets.

Ricardo runs his tongue along the seam of Jc's lips, and Jc gasps and jerks back in surprise. Immediately, Jc leans back in, eyes half lidded, skin flushed red from his cheeks all the way down his neck, lips parted slightly, and he slowly drags his bottom lip up over Ricardo's mouth, his whole body curving sensuously into the motion.

What remains of Ricardo's self-control goes right out the window. He curls his hand around the back of Jc's head and drags him closer as he pushes his tongue into Jc's open, willing mouth. Jc moans as their tongues touch and slide and curl around each other. His arousal spikes sharply. Ricardo can feel how hard Jc is with the arm he has across Jc's lap. Ricardo is half-way to hard himself and his hand tightens around Jc's hip as he starts to tip Jc back onto the couch.

And then the sound of glass smashing pierces the air.

Suddenly, Ricardo remembers he's in Ricky Dylan's collage of more teenagers and his best friends. Who probably already know what he's doing. Fuck. He's never going to hear the end of this. He's not sure what's going to be worse, the teasing from Sam and Trevor, or the epic bitchface he's going to get from Kian. Ricardo reluctantly ends the kiss and leans away.

"Don't. Come back," Jc whines, trying to tug Ricardo back in. Ricardo resists. Barely. Jc pouts. Ricardo resistance crumbles briefly, and he leans in and gives Jc one last kiss.

"You're drunk," Ricardo says, moving his arm so that he's not so painfully aware of Jc's erection.

"Not that drunk," Jc replies, still sulking.

"Drunk enough that we should stop," Ricardo says firmly.

"Spoilsport," Jc replies. "Ruiner of fun. Cockbl – "

"Justin," Ricardo grits out.

Jc grins at him. "Buzzkill," he says cheekily.

Ricardo rolls his eyes and pinches Jc's on the side. Jc laughs and squirms, and then tries to grab Ricardo's hand. Ricardo evades him easily and gives him a few more pinches, just to hear Jc laugh. When Ricardo finally lets him catch his hand, Jc slouches against Ricardo until he can rest his head on Ricardo's shoulder. They relax against each other. Jc weaves his fingers between Ricardo and goes quiet. Ricardo can feel his heartbeat slowing, moving towards sleep. "You smell nice, too," Jc murmurs before his eyes flutter shut. Between one breath and the next, he's asleep.

-Time Skip-

Ricky and Connor are walking around hand in hand when they find them around 4:00 am, slumped into the corner of the couch, curled together, fast asleep. They both smile at one another,Connor takes a picture and posts it with the tag: 'About fucking time, losers;).'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe. Okay so yeah this was just bugging me and I had to get it out of my system fast. Yes I do ship jcoric and I love Jc, Ricardo and everyone of the O2L gang.

review and let me know if you want any more Jcoric Fics and what you thought of this one.  
You should also Check out O2L's youtube channel and subscribe to all their other channels because there amazing;)

See you around.


End file.
